This invention concerns food service utensils such as bowls, cups, and dishes which are foldable from flat sheets. Such utensils have been developed and provide the advantage of easy storability. See, for example, U.S. Publication No. 2005/0103834 A1 which describes a handled cup folded from a plastic sheet cut and scored in a particular pattern. Additional similar vessels are currently sold under the ORIKASO™ trademark. While such foldable vessels have been provided, it is not believed that implements such as serving spoons have heretofore been proposed.
It is the object of the present invention to provide foldable food service utensils which are of improved utility and appearance, and are easier to fold up, and have other advantages over foldable utensils heretofore provided.
It is a further object of the present invention to also provide other foldable utensils such as spoons and other implements.